DESCRIPTION: (Based on the application) The Gordon Conference is designed to promote discussion, collaboration, and progress among scientists interested in the chemotherapeutic management of cancer; investigators at the basic and clinical levels are included. In addition to reviewing the latest information and ideas about current areas of research in cancer chemotherapy, every effort is made to focus discussion on emerging topics in tumor biology, which may yield new therapeutic targets. The overall theme will be on the identification and development of anticancer agents that have the potential of being truly selective for malignant cells. The application is to support the Gordon Conference on Cancer Chemotherapy of Experimental and Clinical Cancer to be held in Irsee, Germany. The support will be used to provide air travel and conference costs for chairpersons, discussion leaders and invited speakers, and to provide support for young American scientists. The conference will focus on several topics including the use of cell cycle regulation in the response to chemotherapy, new approaches to drug design and discovery, biochemical modulation of antimetabolite agents, new approaches to understanding cellular pharmacology and drug trafficking, mechanisms and development of newer anticancer drugs, and problems and potential for developing agents effective against brain tumors. The applicants indicate that every effort has been made to include women in the program and to fulfill the Gordon Conference mandate of appropriate industrial representation.